The Pond's Potter
by deathmunchingoreoslayer
Summary: "Thank you. Why don't we adopt Harry?" Amy suggested, then looked at Rory. "At least this time, we get to see our child grow up."  Rory paused for a moment and agreed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First crossover!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. If I did, then I would've been filthy rich by now.

"Where do you want to go now, Ponds?" the Doctor asked, leaning against the controls of the TARDIS.

"I've always wanted to go to Japan." Amy said, thoughtfully.

"Japan? Weren't we supposed to go there for our honeymoon?" Rory asked.

"Yes, but we didn't go there, obviously." Amy said.

"Okay then! Japan it is!" the Doctor said and flipped his controls.

The TARDIS gave a jolt as they were traveling through space. They landed and the three walked to the door.

"Welcome to Jap- Hogwarts?" the Doctor said after he opened the door.

"Hogwarts?" Rory asked. "As in the ones in the Harry Potter books?"

"They're not just books Rory. They're real. The Ministry of Magic of Britain needed money to restore the wizarding world so they wrote a biography of young Harry's life." The Doctor explained and he stepped out of the TARDIS and into the wet grass of the grounds of Hogwarts.

Am and Rory followed the Doctor into the gigantic castle. It was around midday. As the three walked through the hallways, students gave them weird looks. Some were even whispering.

"Do you think they're Death Eaters?"

"I bet they're here to help stop Voldemort."

"That ginger chick looks hot."

Rory gave a seventh year Ravenclaw a death glare and he cowered.

"Oh Rory, you know I won't leave you!" Amy said, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Still. You know how protective I am of you." Rory said.

The Ponds bumped into the Doctor, not knowing he stopped.

"Hmm….I wonder what the password is this year?" the Doctor asked himself.

"Fizzing Whizbees!"

Nothing,

"Chocolate Frogs!"

Again, nothing.

"Lemon Drops!"

The Phoenix statue that stood in front of them started twirling upward, making a revolving staircase.

"Come along, Ponds!" the Doctor said, skipping up the stairs.

Amy and Rory gave each other looks and followed the Doctor. At the top of the stairs stood a giant oak door, which was already open.

"You called, Dumbedore?" the Doctor asked skipping to an aged man with half-moon spectacles and a long silvery beard.

"Yes, Doctor. We have a problem with the Potters." Dumbledore said.

"Oh! What year is it?"

"1981"

"Oh. So Lily and James-"

"Are dead, yes. Harry's aunt and uncle refused to take him in. Minerva and I decided not to let a wizarding family adopt him to prevent him from future attacks and from being spoiled." Dumbledore said.

"We can adopt him!" Amy said, out of nowhere.

All three men looked at her.

"Ah! You must be Miss Pond! Pleasure to meet you." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you. Why don't we adopt Harry?" Amy suggested, then looked at Rory. "At least this time, we get to see our child grow up."

Rory paused for a moment and agreed. "I'd fancy being a parent."

"Okay, Dumbles! Where's little Harry?" the Doctor asked.

Dumbledore stood up and walked to the far end corner of the circular room. There, a white crib stood with a baby in it. The wizard walked to Amy with baby Harry in his hands.

"He's yours now. You may change his surname if you want." Dumbledore said.

"No. I actually like the name Potter." Amy said, looking down at the sleeping infant.

"I think it's best we leave." The Doctor said as Rory, Amy carrying Harry and the Doctor walked out of Dumbledore's office. "Until we meet again, Dumbles!"

"Farewell, Doctor!" Dumbledore said. "And goodluck, Harry!"

A/N: End of first chapter! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is just a short filler. Sorry I haven't updated for Merlin knows how long. I'm still thinking of ideas for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

"Amy!" The Doctor called out frantically, slight panic in his voice. "Amelia Pond!"

There were thundering footsteps and a panting Amy appeared in the doorway, her hair slightly messy from the running.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I think there's something wrong with Harry." The Doctor said.

"What?" Amy walked to her son in the changing station in his nursery in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and frowned. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Yes there is!" the Doctor pointed out half a dozen small brown log-like things in Harry's diaper. "I think there's an alien in his stomach."

He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the infant's stomach. Harry giggled, as if the sonic was a toy tickling him.

"Doctor, that's just Harry's poop." Amy pointed out, changing the infant.

"But human waste does _not_ look like that." He said.

"He's a toddler, Doctor. His body's still growing." She said, taping on the flaps of the diaper and putting Harry into a sitting position.

"But-"

"It's fine." Amy reassured, cradling Harry in her arms. "See! Look at you! Your uncle thought you had an alien in your tummy!" Amy said the last two sentences in a baby voice as she rocked the infant.

Doctor kept his screwdriver and threw the used diaper in the bin.

A/N: GAH! PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, I'M OPEN AS A BOOK.


	3. Chapter 3

A/ N: AND I'M BACK! I am absolutely sorry for not updating this after how many months. I stumbled upon my old email and saw that this fix was still getting reviews so I thought 'hey, why not continue it?' so here it is!

The TARDIS was silent as it stood parked on top of Mt. Kilimajaro. Night had dawned and the residents of the blue box had just finished up dinner.

"DOCTOR!"

Rory was alone with young Harry in the dining room. Footsteps thundered through the hallway and the Doctor appeared at the door, googles hanging from his neck and a non-sonic screwdriver in his hand. His hair was standing at all directions and dirt was smudged across his face.

"Yes?" He asked. "Hurry up! I'm working on this new telepor-"

Through his 1200 years of existence, The Doctor has looked into the eyes of the most powerful and the most terrifying creatures in all of time and space, but the glare Rory gave made the Doctor shudder.

Rory then turned and carried Harry in one arm and held the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in the other.

"I found Harry teething on this." Rory said, his voice harder than steel.

The Doctor, trying to look confident to hide his anxiety, smiled.

"So that's where it's gone!" He then looked at the screwdriver he held. "This screwdriver is slowing me down! I would've finished the-"

"YOU LET HARRY TEETH ON YOUR SONIC SCREWDRIVER?"

The most feared being in all the cosmos cringed after the father's outburst.

"I didn't know!" The Doctor said. "Cross my hearts! I was making dinner and it was gone after! I-"

Footsteps cut the Doctor from replying and Amy stood at the door. She wore a baby blue night robe and held onto her copy of Pride and Prejudice signed by Jane Austin herself.

"What the hell is with this shouting?" She asked. "I'm rereading before we go to the premier tomorrow!"

"I found Harry teething on the sonic screwdriver." Rory said flatly.

Every crevice of Amy's face was immediately filled with rage. It turned the color of her own hair while she glared at her best friend.

"Before you get mad," The Doctor said, putting his hands up in defense. "I didn't-"

"WHY DID YOU LET HARRY TEETH ON THE SONIC?"

"He didn't give it to Harry." Rory said. "He lost it while making dinner."

Amy looked at the Doctor then went to Rory and took Harry from him.

"How did you get the sonic, eh Harry?" She asked.

Harry giggled. his bright green eyes scrunched up and he played with Amy's hair. Amy smiled and kissed her son's button nose.

"AMY!"

The two men were gaping at the mother. Raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"YOUR HAIR TURNED BROWN!" Rory said.

Amy looked down at her chest to take a look and saw that her fiery red waves turned a dark brown. She shrieked in shock which scared Harry.

"Mama?" Harry asked.

She looked at her son.

"I think I know what's happening!" The Doctor said.

The Ponds looked at him.

"What?" Rory asked, crossing his arms.

"Isn't it obvious?"

The Doctor leaped in between the two, took his sonic from Rory and soniced young Harry. The little boy giggled and reached for the green light. The two parents stared in horror while the Timelord stared in curiosity. Just before Amy was about to blow, something amazing happened. Instead of the usual sound the sonic made, Hey Jude started playing. The eyes of all three adults shifted to the one year old's. The Doctor et go of the button and the song stopped.

"How's that possible?" Rory asked. "He's never listened to The Beatles."

"I've only made him listen to baby Mozart." Amy said.

Rory raised and eyebrow, a smirk on his lips.

"Baby Mozart?" He asked.

"Yahoo said it's the best for growing babies!" Amy retorted.

"The Beatles were a fun lot." He said. "Drinks here and there, but I always liked Pink Floyd better. Never told them that of-"

Suddenly, the TARDIS jolted and the ever so famous whooshing grinding sound echoed across the rooms, then it jolted to a halt and the sound of the engines with it.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"I don't know…" The Doctor said. "Time to find out!"

All three, plus Harry under Amy's arms, went to the door of the TARDIS. The Doctor opened it and was greeted by a small English village, sprinkled with snow and Christmas carols being sung from a few blocks away. The road the TARDIS stood at was narrow enough for two small cars to pass at the same time. Warm lights showed from the cottages at either side of the road with Christmas wreathes hanging from the doors.

"Why, it's Christmas!" The Doctor said.

He stepped out followed by the Amy, Harry and Rory.

"Where is this place?" Rory asked.

Before anyone could react, there were two pops from the end of the road. As if by magic, two figures appeared, a man and a woman.

"H-how did they do that?" Amy asked.

"Apparition, Pond!" The Doctor said. "Reread book six! Hello there!"

The couple went closer. Under the light of the nearest streetlamp, they saw a young man with messy jet black hair, bright green eyes behind circular glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his head. The woman had frizzy brown hair, held down by a magenta beanie with buck teeth and sparkling brown eyes.

"Hello!" The woman said. "We're travelers from the south and we were camping for the past few months… and we kind of lost track of the days."

"Oh! It's December 25th!" Rory said.

"Thank you!" The man said. "Might I ask, what are you four doing out in the cold on Christmas?"

"You know," The Doctor said. "Exploring."

Amy scoffed.

"We better get going, Harry." The woman said.

"You're right." The man, Harry, said. "Thank you, again!"

The couple walked past the small group and turned left, to where the caroling came from. The three then looked at each other.

"That was-"

"Yes it was."

"But it's impossible!"

"Well, it is the first time a wizard has been inside the TARDIS, let alone lived in it for nearly three months." The Doctor said.


End file.
